


Some Friend

by LadyAphrodite



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAphrodite/pseuds/LadyAphrodite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Annabeth go on a date and experience an unexpected detour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Friend

**Author's Note:**

> All characters property of Rick Riordan

The air was filled with the usual carnival scents: diesel, grass, and all things deep fried. Percy and Annabeth walked in the lingering twilight, casually arguing over which attraction to ride first. Percy wore a dark blue t-shirt that made his eyes shine in the low light, Annabeth at his side in a pair of jeans and black tank.

“Come on, Percy,” Annabeth said as her grey eyes scanned the flickering lights. “You don’t really want to start off with the Ring of Fire, do you?”

Percy grinned and wrapped his arm around Annabeth’s slender shoulders as he hauled her over to the waiting line. “Sure I do,” he said. “It’s the best ride in the place and the line is already starting to stack up. I’d hate to get kicked out before we get our chance.”

Annabeth shook her head and crossed her arms. “That’s a pretty lame excuse,” she said. “And I really don’t want to waste half of our date standing around in line.”

Percy leaned in and playfully nipped at Annabeth’s ear, the soft cotton of his t-shirt whisking against her bare arms.  “Please,” he whispered and he kissed the same spot. “Indulge me just this once.”

Annabeth blushed and shivered at Percy’s touch. “Fine,” she agreed. “But I get to choose what we do next.”

Percy nodded and pulled away silently, his green eyes bright with mischief.  “I’m going to grab something from the concession stand,” Annabeth said as Percy took his place in line. “You want to split a funnel cake?”

“Sure thing,” Percy agreed.  “It’ll make waiting around go a little faster.”

They waited in line for nearly an hour, even after Annabeth returned with the fried treat.  Once they reached the head of the line they were both covered in powdered sugar residue.  The ride attendant, a thin elderly man, raised an eyebrow in their direction.

“Just try to keep your hands clean,” the man warned as he lowered the safety bar over them. “Sugar is the worst thing to try and get off of these bars.”      

Percy snorted as the man walked away and grinned at Annabeth. “I would have figured vomit would be the top offender, wouldn’t you?”

Annabeth rolled her eyes. “Don’t even,” she said as she continued her attempts to brush the sugar off of her top. “It’s bad enough that you’re making me ride this thing. I hate roller coasters.”

Percy’s eyes were suddenly troubled. “I’m sorry, Annabeth. You should have told me that before we got in line.”    

She shrugged, not meeting Percy’s concerned gaze. “It’s cool,” she said. “And it’s not like I’m scared or anything. It’s just that I hate that falling sensation after...”

Her explanation was cut off abruptly as the warning bell sounded and their cart suddenly rocked forward. Annabeth’s hand flexed nervously on the handlebar and Percy scooted closer to twine their fingers together.  She shot him a grateful, if surprised, look and gave his hand a gentle squeeze as the cart climbed to the top of the circle.

The inevitable free fall stole the air from Annabeth’s lungs even as Percy gave a wild shout of delight and threw his free hand up in the air.  The process repeated five more times, with the upside down turn lasting longer each time, before the ride finally ended and they staggered back onto solid ground. Annabeth’s legs trembled and she leaned heavily against Percy as he guided them away from the mechanized attractions.

“You did great back there,” Percy said as he ran a hand through his wild, wind-blown, hair.  “And now it’s your turn to pick what we do next.”

The color was gradually returning to Annabeth’s face and she surveyed the nearly pitch black ground under her feet. “I don’t think I’ll be ready to ride anything for a while,” she said, letting her golden curls fall free from her usual ponytail. She sighed with relief as they stopped and sat down on a metal bench near the Ferris wheel.

Percy nodded and turned around to wrap his arms around his girlfriend. “It’s cool,” he said, resting his head amongst her soft curls. “I’m actually a little light-headed myself.”

She relaxed into the circle of his arms and looked out across the fairgrounds, a contented smile on her face. “Why don’t we go check out the Haunted House?” she suggested.

Percy laughed incredulously and raised his head. “Seriously? We’ve fought inside better haunted attractions than that thing.”

Annabeth looked up at Percy and smirked. “Seriously,” she said. “And don’t ask any more questions.  This is my activity, remember?”

Percy just shook his head. “Ok then, lead on. But I swear, I’m telling Nico about this later.”

As they walked over to the Haunted House the announcement went on over the speaker system that the carnival was getting ready to close. “Do you still want to go in?” Percy asked even as Annabeth walked up to the attraction.

Annabeth grinned at him over her shoulder, her teeth glittering in the darkness. “Of course I want to go in,” she said. “Unless you’re scared, Seaweed Brain.”

Percy rolled his eyes and they slipped around the security guard in the main hall to begin wandering the maze. Annabeth avoided the main rooms and cut a path straight through.

“Found it,” Annabeth finally muttered as she stopped before a rusty spiral staircase. “There’s always a room like this in these places.”

“What are you talking about?” Percy asked, flinching slightly as the main lights were cut off and the final warning bell sounded on the speakers.

Annabeth motioned for Percy to follow her up the dimly lit stairwell.  Percy followed, his hand automatically going to his pocket to grip Riptide as a rumble of thunder shook the stairs. Once at the top, Annabeth turned away from Percy and clicked on the overhead light switch to reveal a neatly kept attic space with wooden floors. The room was warm and cozy despite being filled with extras from the attraction, from bloody weapons to dangling witches, with windows overlooking the fairgrounds.

“Ok, great, we found the prop room,” Percy said sarcastically. “What now?”

“Just come on, Percy.” Annabeth took his hand and pulled him deeper into the room, her eyes intense.

“I didn’t think about it until we were on the coaster,” she said as she guided Percy though the maze of skeletons and ghosts. “I guess the shot of adrenaline made me a little crazy, but you’ve been so patient with me since we started dating.”

She came to a black lacquered partition, engraved with a scene of the dance macabre, and parted it slightly.  A wrought iron prop bed was nestled behind the screen, complete with a mattress and rich black and gold bedding. “Percy, I’m ready.”

The words caught in Percy’s throat.  Annabeth kissed him gently and turned down the black silk sheets on the bed.  “Annabeth,” he stammered. “Are you sure you want to do this…here?" 

Annabeth gave him a sly grin. “Trust me, Percy, this is way more privacy than we would have at camp.” She crawled on top of the bed and patted the empty space beside her, her eyes sly and a little wild. “Besides, I kind of like it here.”

Percy took in the scene with awe and building excitement as Annabeth peeled off her tank top, revealing a dark blue satin bra, and playfully beckoned him forward with a crook of her finger.  He quickly kicked off his shoes and climbed onto the bed. As soon as he joined her, Annabeth slid across the sheets and pulled him into a rough kiss. As Percy lost himself in the feel of her lips against his, her fingers glided down to pull his shirt over his head. He moaned as her cool fingers traced the line of his abdomen and reached up to remove Annabeth’s bra.

“Are you sure about this?” Percy asked again as his eyes raced across the slim lines of Annabeth’s naked torso, from her perky breasts to her muscular stomach.

Annabeth smiled and licked a trace of sugar from Percy’s chin, gripping her boyfriend’s broad shoulders. “I’m sure, Percy,” she said, pressing her breasts against him.  “I’ve wanted this for so long.”

Percy sighed and brushed Annabeth’s hair back, studying her face. “I love you, Annabeth,” he said seriously. “And I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I love you too,” Annabeth said softly, blushing a little. “And I know it’s going to hurt a little the first time but I had a friend buy us some supplies a few weeks after we won the war and I’ve kept them on hand just in case.”

Percy’s eyes widened as Annabeth reached into her back pocket and pulled out a pack of condoms and a small bottle of lube. “Wow,” Percy said, blushing slightly. “That’s some friend.”

Annabeth just grinned and rolled Percy over on top of her, grinding her hips against his hardness as he began to gently caress her nipples. “You talk too much, you know that?” she asked, her voice a little husky as she unbuttoned Percy’s pants. He groaned and was kissed into a breathless silence as they stripped one another.

Once naked, Percy began to trail his kisses down Annabeth’s throat and across her chest. Her eyes fluttered shut with pleasure and her hands began to tease at his erection. Percy gasped and bucked his hips closer to her teasing fingers.  Annabeth slid out of the circle of Percy’s arms and explored every inch of her lover with her lips, her long hair tickling a trail behind, driving Percy into a state of panting frustration.

“Annabeth, please,” Percy moaned.  “I can’t take much more of this.” 

Annabeth laughed, the sound gritty and rough, as her attentions slid between Percy’s shaft and head.  His slender fingers alternately stroked and tickled until Percy began to grind his hips desperately beneath her. Her mouth found Percy’s once again as she continued to stroke, the delicious friction giving way to Percy’s pleasure as his throat let out a silent scream.

“That wasn’t fair,” Percy panted breathlessly as he regained his ability to speak. He rose up on his elbows and pinned Annabeth beneath him.  “I thought my heart was going to explode.”             

Annabeth stared up at Percy, the wild look in her eyes turning to open lust.  “And now,” Percy whispered. “It’s my turn.”

The sight of Annabeth helpless beneath him drove Percy wild and he licked his way down her neck and torso. He paused for a moment and gently licked at Annabeth’s nipples. Annabeth gasped with surprise and Percy rolled his tongue across the tender area, his free hand feather light as it danced down her stomach.

He continued his journey down and until his lips reached the top of her mound and he used his fingers to begin exploring her inner lips. Annabeth’s eyes flew open and she trembled as Percy’s tongue slid around her clit, his strong arms keeping her hips pressed tightly to the bed.

“Percy,” Annabeth whimpered as goose bumps flared across her abdomen. Percy stopped immediately, grinning up at his girlfriend even as he continued to tease at her opening. 

“What?” Percy asked as he licked at Annabeth’s slender hip bone, raising more goose bumps. “Don’t you like my kisses?”

Annabeth blushed furiously and rolled over, turning away from Percy.  “It’s not that,” she said finally, her breath coming in gasps.  “Percy, I want you inside of me but I’m scared. I didn’t think that it would feel so good to have you touch me that way.”

Percy’s throat tightened as Annabeth turned onto her back and looked up at him, flushed and trembling. “Please, Percy,” Annabeth whispered as she spread her legs and pulled him close.

He quickly put on a condom. “I’ll try to be gentle,” he said, thrilled by the sight of Annabeth’s slender body waiting for him. He spread the lube liberally on his hands and began to massage her opening, his tongue returning to flick at her jewel, until she was writhing with desire beneath him. 

As he felt her clit begin to swell, he stopped completely, instead raising himself so that his face was level with hers once more. Annabeth’s breath was coming in short gasps and she stared up at Percy in disbelief.

“Percy, what is it?” Annabeth asked, her voice wary.  “Is something wrong?”

“I wanted to see you,” Percy growled lustily as he lifted Annabeth’s legs around his waist. “Not just your luscious legs.”

Annabeth smiled and kissed him to cover her small sound of pain as Percy began to thrust and buried her face into the hard muscles of his chest.  Slowly, discomfort gave rise to pleasure and Annabeth began to moan once more as Percy found his rhythm.  She leaned back and gripped the sheets in ecstasy, her legs tightening as her back arched and Percy’s hands found her breasts once more.  His thrusts became more urgent and Annabeth shuddered, her body caving into a violent orgasm.

 “Oh, Gods!” Annabeth groaned as she climaxed. “Percy.”

The sight of Annabeth sent Percy crashing into a second wave of pleasure and he collapsed onto the bed. She curled her fingers through Percy’s hair with a soft sigh. She then nestled her head against Percy’s chest and felt strong arms wrap around her.

“Annabeth…” Percy began, only to be cut off as Annabeth silenced him with a kiss.

“Later,” Annabeth promised, her skin still flushed with pleasure.

Percy grinned and pulled the sheets up, marveling at the way their bodies fit together so perfectly. “Just promise me that there’s going to be a round two,” he said, his green eyes bright.

Annabeth shared his grin and nodded.

 

 


End file.
